Bringing the Rain
by otakugirl44
Summary: Based on the song itself. Len remembers the past events about a boy that looks exactly like him. As he does, he realizes his true identity...


Here it is! My first Vocaloid fic. I decided to take a little break to write something like this. I combined some of my ideas with the song and PV of "Bringing the Rain" (Ame wo Tsureyuku), and this was born. I probably changed a lot from the song itself, but I just wanted to be a little creative. Please keep in mind that this is not the exact meaning of the song. Sorry if I left out some parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Len Kagamine nor the song, "Bringing the Rain" (Ame wo Tsureyuku). This is completely fan-made.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was raining today. The raindrops were coming down heavily. They made a _pitter patter_ noise when they landed on the leaves of different plants. The clouds were tainted a dark shade of gray. It looked like that the heavens were crying. The rain formed tiny pools in the ground. A certain boy was getting soaking wet, but could care less.

The boy's name was Len. He had short, blond hair that was always tied up. His eyes were a beautiful aqua, but always looked sort of lifeless. He wore a dark colored short-sleeved hoodie with some dark shorts. For some reason. he rarely wore shoes, including now. Today, he had some other things to take care of.

Len walked into the woods. The ground had a cold, but soft feel to it. The woods looked dark, but held some bright memories. Len felt a mix of happiness, longing, sadness as the memories entered his head.

The first thing Len remembered was his best friend. He looked exactly like him. Although they were look-alikes, anyone could tell them apart. Everything about the boy seemed bright, while everything about Len seemed dark. His eyes had more life in them. He had a smile that can light up a whole city. He wore a white jacket, a brick red scarf, and some white pants. He always had a white ribbon holding up his hair. Wherever he went, Len would follow. Wherever Len went, he would follow. They were like magnets, attracting each other because they were total opposites.

Len remembered that fateful day. The day they separated...

-----

"Come on!" Len's friend yelled to him.

"Huff...I'm coming...huff..." Len had trouble keeping up with him. They ran through the woods. His friend had something to tell him, but they had to get to the meadows first.

"What are you gonna show me, anyway?" Len asked.

The boy hesitated to answer. "...You'll see for yourself."

They finally got to the meadows. The meadows were always full of flowers. He and Len loved coming here. Seeing the flowers and the butterflies that were near them always made his friend happy. Len liked seeing him happy.

"We're here. Now what?" Len asked. His friend's expression turned a bit more solemn. The clouds turned gray. Drops fell from the sky. It was as if the heavens were crying for him.

The boy grabbed Len's hand. Len blushed a little at the contact. He held it back. After a while, his friend finally spoke up.

"Len, I like you and all, but the time has come for me to leave."

"W-what? But why? We've come so far..." His heart ached as the memories of them together filled his head.

The boy's fake smile melted into a little frown. "The world has changed. You can handle the big changes, but I can't." He held Len's hand even tighter. Tears were streaming down his face.

"No! You can't leave! Not like this!" Len's heart was in despair.

"I didn't even get to learn your name yet..."

His friend gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll learn in time who I am. When that time comes, I will return to you."

Len sniffed. "R-really?"

The boy's other hand went up to hold Len's. "I promise. Our souls will slowly pile up. Our dreams will always be connected. Our paths will intersect someday. We're bound to meet up again."

Len brightened up a little. His other hand went up to hold his friend's hands. "You better keep your word."

The other boy's body started to dissolve into little orbs of light. There wasn't much time left.

"Goodbye..." A tear fell from one of Len's eyes.

His friend simply smiled. His legs already dissolved. His torso was beginning to disappear.

"Goodbye, Len. Until we meet again." The remnants of his body were now in the form of little bright orbs. The rain wasn't able to extinguish the light that emanated from them. Len watched as they ascended into the sky.

Len felt something in his hands. He opened them and found the white ribbon he always wore. He held it tightly and tried to hold back his tears.

"Thank you..." He was unable to do so and broke down crying.

-----

To this day, Len always had the ribbon wrapped around his left wrist. He felt that he needed to keep it on to make sure that his friend would never break his promise.

Len finally got to the meadows. Nothing has changed since that day. He saw the same flowers and same butterflies. It was also raining as hard.

Then he saw a little orb of light. It slowly descended from the pouring sky. He held out his hands to catch it. It landed in his hands, but disappeared shortly after.

Suddenly, his friend's ribbon started to glow. Len untied it from his wrist and let it float away. The ribbon slowly dissolved. He was unable to cry anymore since all of his tears dried up.

_Thank you..._

"Who's there?!" Len got into a defensive pose. He looked around to see if anybody was around. He saw no one.

"I could have sworn that I heard someone." In fact, it sounded a lot like his friend's voice. He compared his voice to his own. He realized that they have the same voice. As if it wasn't weird enough that they looked exactly like each other.

Len walked over to the spot where he bid goodbye to his friend. He found a white lily exactly where his friend was standing on that day. He bent over and felt its petals.

"You really loved white lilies, didn't you?"

A white butterfly with a few black spots fluttered past Len. He smiled as he watched it fly away.

"You also loved butterflies like that, right?"

Len thought about his friend's smiling face. How he wished to see it again. The thought of it made him became a little happier.

The rain stopped. A bit of sunshine broke through the clouds and shone on Len. He laid down on the grass, enjoying the sun's warmth. He closed his eyes. The first thing that he saw in his head was his friend's face. That face that looked exactly like his.

"How come we have the exact same bodies?"

It was too strange to be a coincidence. They shared every detail of each other's bodies, right down to their fingerprints. Now that he thought about it, he always had this feeling that a part of him is missing.

Len saw a small puddle next to him. He looked into it and saw himself in its reflection. Then he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Who are you?"

Len opened his eyes. His eyes widened at what he saw in the puddle. What was in its reflection was his friend wearing his expression.

It all made sense now. Same bodies, same faces, same voice, and the same reflection. Len knew his friend's identity now. He was...

"The other you."

Len knew that voice too well. He turned around and saw his friend with the same smile.

"You kept your promise after all..." Len felt a burst of happiness within him.

"Of course I did. You finally realized that I am the missing part of you. Oh, and thanks for giving back my ribbon. But there's still one more thing that needs to be done."

Len gave his counterpart a confused look. "And that is...?"

"You'll see." The other Len started to dissolve into orbs of light. It was just like that day. But this time, the orbs passed into Len's body. He felt the empty space within him being filled up.

_I will live on within you._

When Len completed joining spirits with his other self, a light show began. Lights started rising from the ground he stood on and surrounded him. Len watched as they ascended into the sky. He removed his hood, showing his tied-up hair. He felt wings spurt out from his back. But instead of the angel wings that anyone would expect, these were yellow and black butterfly wings.

When the light show was over, Len fell to the ground. He was exhausted and a bit confused after what just happened. The plants around him were a brilliant shade of green that Len never saw before. The clouds started to float away, exposing more sunlight. He smiled. His smile was just as bright as his counterpart's.

_There's still one more thing that needs to be done._

Len stood up and spread out his arms. In a flash of light, he transformed himself into a butterfly. Then he flew away, into the rest of the world. He has no idea where he'll end up or what will happen to him, but he still flies on.

_Your prayer, I will bring.

* * *

_Reviews will be appreciated! Constructive criticism will also be taken.


End file.
